


Just a Little Chilli

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mexican Food, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sexy and sweet, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan wants James to have the perfect homecoming dinner.





	Just a Little Chilli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie! I'm so happy that I was assigned you as my Secret Santa <3 I hope you enjoy what I've written you <3

“Fuck,” Kaidan muttered. Who would have ever thought there were so many varieties of damn chilli in the world?

It had sounded so damn good in theory; cook one of James favourite dishes for the man’s homecoming after achieving N6.

Chicken Mole Enchiladas.

Mole. Mo- _lay_. MO-lay. MoLAY.

…olé!

Kaidan chortled at himself. Just because he couldn’t pronounce it didn't mean he couldn’t COOK it!

He looked at his list before looking at the variety of chillies in front of him. Jalapeno, birdeyes, habanero, cayenne…even a fucking ghost chilli. But it seemed they were not Mexican enough.

Frowning, Kaidan considered making the dish with these chillies, but something told him that James would _know_. And that man deserved the fucking effort of making the damn dish _right_.

Though he had never even HEARD of mulato, ancho, guajillo OR pasilla chillies!

Everything else had been so easy, just a stroll through the grocers. He was a bit old-school that way, wanting to support local merchants directly. It also meant an excuse to get out of the house while John was cleaning. He loved the man, he really did but fuck… Kaidan had thought _he_ was neat and clean. It was nothing compared to John though. _Everything_ had its place, and heaven help anyone who didn’t fold their uniform in the Exact. Right. Way.

Chicken mole enchiladas had sounded easy to do, but the execution was proving to be…not.

“So fucking tempted to just do steak,” he muttered, casting another glare over the spice section.

As if the spices were personally responsible for his problems.

Kaidan sighed and went to the counter to ask for assistance.

\---

“Ah yes, those ingredients are on our specialised stock list.”

Kaidan gave a little internal sigh of relief.

“Which means we can get them here in about a week?”

Kaidan blinked. “A _week_?”

“Well, yes. First, we must order it from our suppliers on earth, then it must be shipped to the Citadel. Oh, and it has to clear customs before we can sell it, of course.”

“O – of course.” _Fuck_. Internally, Kaidan seethed. He’d had weeks to get this ready and it wasn’t like him to leave it to the last minute, but duty had called time and time again.

Although, if his duty had gotten in the way, maybe he could use it to get him out of his bind…

He wasn’t seriously considering using his spectre authority to get _chilli_ , was he?

Yes.

Yes, he was.

The time of James’ arrival was growing near, and he still needed time to actually cook the chicken. It’d take a few hours and he wanted it to be perfect.

…It was a good thing James was coming in _later_ tomorrow, rather than sooner.

Paying for the groceries he’d already found, Kaidan made his way outside the shop. Pulling up his omni-tool, he made a few…discreet enquiries to some of his contacts.

The asari spectre didn’t offer much judgement…he hoped. Her face did seem to be carefully smooth.

The turian spectre had snorted, before denying that she found the entire thing hilarious.

He found himself thankful that the elcor spectre was so upfront in his amusement.

BUT between the three of them, he could get the final ingredients tomorrow.

Kaidan leaned against the bench, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“Fuck, I’m such a sap,” he muttered before making his way home.

\---

The kitchen was a blur of activity, the chillies had arrived at their place shortly after John had departed to pick up James.

Kaidan refused to tell John what the “special delivery” was, merely stating that it was for their mutual other. He shooed him out the door, ignoring the questions that Shepard had, kissing him quickly before shutting the door in his face.

Glancing at the clock, Kaidan grimaced. He’d originally wanted the meal to be ready for James to arrive home to, but the chicken would require at least three hours to actually cook it the way it was meant to.

James was due in little under half an hour.

Taking the chilli mixture off the stove, Kaidan stirred in the chocolate, musing on just how *mexican* it was to add chocolate to a main meal, blending it all together carefully. It hadn’t been anywhere near as much effort to find proper chocolate for the meal as it had been to find the chillies.

Tasting the sauce, Kaidan smiled. It was just how it should be; a little sweet and a little spicy.

Smells of the chicken coming from the oven had just started to fill the house, when he heard the front door open.

“Mmm, ¡qué rico huele.” Thick arms slid around Kaidan’s waist and he smiled. He was pulled against a perfectly chiselled chest, and he sighed happily.

“Welcome home James.” Kaidan murmured, leaning up to kiss his too-long absent partner.

The world just fell away. It was like he’d never left, had not been gone for months, the both of them melting into each other. An almost perfect fit, only one element missing…

A third pair of arms made their way into their embrace and Kaidan smiled. Shepard had already taken care of James’ luggage it seemed. It was awkward, the three of them trying to kiss each other all at once, but worth it. None of them could stop smiling.

“How long until dinner?” James murmured, grinding his half-hard cock into Kaidan’s ass.

Kaidan grinned, “About two hours.”

“Plenty of time,” John smirked, before grabbing them both. “James, get yourself cleaned up, cause Kaidan and I are going to worship the fuck out of you.”

James let loose a short barking laughing before snapping into a salute. “Yes sir, commander sir!”

Slapping James’ pert, perfect ass, Kaidan smirked as the marine rushed off to complete the order.

John studied him, expression unreadable before breaking out into a massive grin. “And how about you? All clean?”

“Yeh, showered just after putting the chicken in the oven.”

“Mmmm, excellent.”

With that, John walked forward, cupping Kaidan’s face. He nuzzled their noses together, and Kaidan smiled. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Shepard’s, the both of them moaning slightly as it sent shivers of expectation through them.

“Hey, look at you two. Starting the fun without me.”

Breaking apart, John and Kaidan looked over to where James was standing, still wet from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

He was fucking gorgeous. Kaidan’s eyes couldn’t help but sweep over his partner, drinking in the sight of tattooed and scarred muscles. Vaguely, he knew that John was doing the same and Vega just drank their attention like a man dying of thirst.

Shaking himself to break the spell, Kaidan sauntered up to James. He could feel himself harden with each step, the tension in the room simmering. Stopping just short of the other man, Kaidan grinned.

“We wouldn’t dare to start the celebration without you.”

A short push and James grinned back, letting himself be cornered into the bedroom. John followed easily.

“Just lie back and relax James. Let us take care of you.” John easily slipped out of his shirt, his own sculpted chest coming into view.

Kaidan gaped, momentarily distracted, before feeling James tug at his own shirt. Letting the man tug it off, he made short work of the rest of his clothing. He shivered as his hard cock was finally free from its confines and James couldn't resist touching it, hand running up and down the solid length. A short moan escaped without Kaidan meaning to.

“Hands and knees on the bed Vega.” John had already divested himself of his pants and was hunting for the lube.

A quick peck on Kaidan’s lips had both men grinning, then James followed the instruction. He was tense, but only in anticipation.

Looking at that gorgeous ass presented to him, Kaidan’s dick throbbed expectantly. Reverently, he reached out to caress the perfect globes, loving the way that James pushed himself into his hands. Without even thinking about it, he pressed his face in between the cheeks, and both men groaned as Kaidan’s tongue found the hole hidden there. It’s slightly loose, like James had already prepared himself and the thought made Kaidan moan. He flicked his tongue and James shuddered, panting as the tongue made its way from his balls back to his hole. Squeezing the glorious cheeks, Kaidan spread them to give himself easier access, lightly licking until James whined.

Chuckling, Kaidan slid his tongue inside, a short tongue fucking, enjoying the man beginning to writhe beneath him. He didn’t stop until James gasped out a warning, then he leaned back, wiping his mouth and grinning at John.

The two swapped places; John taking Kaidan’s spot at James’ rear, while Kaidan took the opportunity to stroke and tweak James’ nipples, enjoying the way the man moaned from the stimulation. John had already lubed up his fingers and smirked at the already glistening hole in front of him. Lightly circling the rim, John was nothing but careful, ignoring James’ protests that he’s ready for them. He cut off as John pressed a finger inside of him, moaning as it easily penetrated him. A second finger had him gasping and Kaidan took the opportunity to kiss him deeply.

Kaidan met Shepard’s eyes as the kiss ended and the man smirked, crooking a finger at him. When Kaidan was close enough, John grasped him and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand slicking up Kaidan’s hard length. James whined at the feeling of being empty, his legs splayed as far open as he could allow.

“I want to see you fuck him,” John whispered and Kaidan shuddered, helpless to resist.

“Loco…Blue…please,” James gasped.

The sight of the younger marine, legs spread, hole slightly gaping, was sweet. Kaidan’s cock throbbed and suddenly, all he wanted was to be inside of the other man. Moving behind James, he carefully lined himself up and pressed inside.

James shuddered as the head popped in, moaning softly as Kaidan began little short thrusts. He pushed back against the invasion, and Kaidan obliged, both of them wanting the same thing.

Finally, his groin met the other’s ass and he moaned, cock embedded in silken heat. He’s fully seated inside, and the view was just glorious. He stilled, letting James adjust to him, and Kaidan rubbed his hands over the muscled back displayed to him. James groaned, letting himself collapse beneath Kaidan, resting his head against his arms.

“Kaidan,” James grunted. “Fucking _move_.”

Too lost in the pleasure of being inside James, Kaidan could only nod, beginning to thrust inside that welcoming heat. A few thrusts and James’ entire body shuddered, telling Kaidan that he’s found the other’s prostate. Aiming for that spot, Kaidan thrust again and again, trying to put a good show on for John, who’s been watching them carefully the entire time, hand pumping his cock.

James gasped, reaching out for Shepard. “God, John please. I need you, _please_.”

John cocked his head, considering Vega’s words, hand slowing on his length. “And just how do you want me?”

It was cruel, making James say it while Kaidan pummelled his sweet spot and they all knew it.  
James shuddered, gasping out, “Mouth. Fuck…” He grunted as a particularly hard thrust knocked him forward. “Fuck my mouth John.”

“Well…if you insist,” John murmured, manoeuvring himself to James’ front and wasting no time in obliging his partner.

Kaidan moaned, loving the sight of John’s cock sliding past James’ parted lips.

The three found their rhythm together, their voices seeming to catch and pant and moan.

James began to grunt around Shepard in his mouth, but he never stopped thrusting back onto Kaidan and he found himself holding onto the man’s hips, pistoning into him as he sought his climax.

Together, he and John leaned over James, both still inside him, locking their lips together as they both fucked their beloved.

“James, fuck,” Shepard grunted, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm. “Gonna cum, fuck. Let me do it down your throat baby?”

James had already snuck a hand beneath him, pumping his own cock, chasing his orgasm. He did a quick thumbs up for John, grunting around the length in his mouth as Kaidan continued to pummel inside of him.

It was Shepard who set Kaidan off, his mouth contorting into pleasure, eyes closed as he snapped his hips into James’ mouth. Kaidan came with a shout, thrusting his length into James one last time as his orgasm rushed over him. For James, it was the feeling of finally being complete with both men, that both had found their pleasure _in_ him, that pushed him over the edge.

Silence, except for their breathing, filled the bedroom. The three men lay in a heap, utterly exhausted but fulfilled, a pleasant afterglow washing over them.

“Time for a nap?” James yawned, shifting to try and alleviate the pleasant ache in his ass.

“Timer’s on,” murmured Kaidan, already drifting off.

John merely yawned, tugging the others close, as they drifted off.

\---

“Damn Blue, this is actually pretty good!” James had a look of pleasure on his face that rivalled their actions in the bedroom. Kaidan felt pretty damn proud of himself that he had managed to cook a half-way decent mexican dish for the man.

“Well, what can I say? I’m a badass,” Kaidan tried to hide the grimace as he put more sour cream on his enchiladas.

And silently swore to himself, that he would never let anyone know just what he had used his Spectre privileges for.

Though that shit-eating grin on Shepard’s face from across the table told him otherwise.

…he was totally gonna get blackmailed later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you very much barbex for your beta-read <3


End file.
